


We're Going to Jersey Shore, Bitch!

by amo_amare



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Jersey Shore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amo_amare/pseuds/amo_amare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has questionable taste in television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Jersey Shore, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Summer of Sherlock" festival at [sherlockmas](http://sherlockmas.livejournal.com/). The prompt had something to do with Jersey Shore, and I am _almost_ completely certain it contained the titular phrase of this piece. (I haven't been able to locate the exact wording!)
> 
> In any case, I've never actually seen Jersey Shore, so this fic is not particularly detailed...or long.

“Sherlock, are you...watching _Jersey Shore_?!”

With rapt attention focused on the telly in front of him, Sherlock can barely find it in him to nod. “Mmm...yes, quite.”

John thinks he must be hallucinating: either that, or Sherlock is. “I’m sorry, Sherlock: did you hear me?”

“Yes, John! I heard you! Now, could you let me focus, please?”

“I’m sorry--focus? Did you say ‘focus’? On _Jersey Shore_?!”

Irritated, Sherlock clicks off the telly and spins round to face his flatmate. “Yes, John! Focus! On _Jersey Shore_! It’s for a case.”

“You...have a case...that requires you to watch _Jersey Shore_?”

Sherlock treats John to the same look you might favor a simple child with if he were asking where marshmallows came from. “That _is_ what I said...”

Deciding, for approximately the thousandth time since meeting him, to ignore his flatmate’s non-linear logic, John decides to change tack. “So what did you think?”

“Mmm?”

“Of the show...what did you think of the show?”

“Well, as documentary, I’m not sure it adheres to the rigorous standards of its more illustrious predecessors, but it’s an interesting sociological study nonetheless. Once I’d determined that there was nothing wrong with the color selection on our television, and the people were, in fact, _orange_ , I found the story lines quite easy to get into. I’m quite fond of this ‘The Situation’ character, anyway--classic overcompensation complex, and choosing a definite article as part of your nickname? It’s...bold, and intriguing. I’m wondering if I can get people to call me ‘The Great Detective.’”

“Sherlock, I don’t know...”

“Don’t worry, John: you could still call me ‘Sherlock’.”

John laughs sarcastically. “Uh, thanks...”

“No problem. We do have a previously established relationship, after all...”

John is beginning to regret starting this conversation. He starts to massage the bridge of his nose with thumb and index finger. “You said you had a case?”

“Yes! A rather interesting one, too.”

“Well, what is it?”

“Well, John, as they say on American telly: we’re going to Jersey Shore, bitch!”


End file.
